habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Old Mobile Apps
Edits to Talk Page January 19, 2015 - Reorganized talk page; no link to previous page, as nothing has been removed Missyvecc (talk) 18:53, January 19, 2015 (UTC) To-Do Please strike through once resolved. *Screenshots in every section : (What does it look like in app) *#iOS *#Andriod *#Profile **Avatar **Background **Stats #Inventory *Market *Equipment *Stable *Mounts *Etc *Add see more like related apps? Rogie99 (talk) 11:04, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Pets There's no way to view pets from the mobile app, right? I don't want to add it in until I confirm I'm not just blind XD Clariel (talk) 20:47, December 6, 2013 (UTC) You can NightOwl4321 (talk) 20:50, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Challenge Access? Can you access challenges in the mobile apps? --Malkin (talk) 05:46, December 15, 2013 (UTC) no NightOwl4321 (talk) 21:11, February 20, 2015 (UTC) App Errors Should we add a note about website errors on the site when checking off tasks? I missed my Perfect Day and lost a few streaks when I didn't realize a few raw HTML dialogs returned from the app meant that the dailies weren't really checked off. Thepeopleseason (talk) 03:45, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I've made a note of all of these items in the latest revisions. Thepeopleseason (talk) 20:47, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Tags Tag functionality isn't supported in the mobile app (at least the iOS version I'm using). RickBetita (talk) 10:59, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Update: Habitica App? Hey should we update or create a new page for Habitica App. If we're going to create one: what will be format? Should we create a section for developers info, update info, images, contact info & and other spoiler updates? IDK , haha . Umm ... Habitica app is a new app, so should we document it? cause it is part of this history of "habitica". :) Rogie99 (talk) 06:37, July 8, 2015 (UTC) : We'll create one new page for the iOS Habitica mobile app and one for the Android version. We'll leave this old Mobile page more or less as it is now to document the old apps; we'll need to rename it to make it clear it's talking about the old apps. We'll use the standard App template, as we do for all apps. I am not certain that providing a detailed list of features and updates will be helpful (it's likely that we'd often forget to update it or not notice that it needs to be updated). A statement that the app does not yet contain all the features of the website would cover most differences, although there might be a few cases where we'd want to give specific information about a major difference, perhaps if it wasn't obvious on the app that a feature was incomplete. LadyAlys (talk) 07:04, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::: Ok. Oh BTW, should we also public the name & contact info of the developer/s? Cause I have a friend, name Paladas, who also create an app for iOS and his having trouble, whether to upload the app or not. Anyway, I told Paladas to contact developer of Habitica App, and I told him that it would be better if he just integrate his idea with their app like his Health Kit function. ::: Rogie99 (talk) 07:20, July 9, 2015 (UTC) : ::::No, we don't publicise the names and contact details of developers. For reporting bugs, we have official channels to ensure that none are lost and that all relevant developers can see them. If your friend is having trouble with the app, he can use it's internal "report a bug" feature (it will be one of the menu / settings options). If he wants to integrate with Habitica/HabitRPG, then the Help -> Request a Feature option from the website is probably best. LadyAlys (talk) 08:09, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :: I noticed the person who recently asked about app permissions on the Q&A board (here) seemed to have been looking at this page (it has a permissions section, neither of the Habitica app pages do) even though they were presumably asking about the Habitica app. Maybe it's time to actually rename this page as discussed before to make sure readers realize it's for the old apps, and leave "Mobile" as a disambiguation? Purplatypus (talk) 04:52, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ::: Yes, I think you're right. Please go ahead if you'd like to! LadyAlys (talk) 07:27, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :::: Thoughts on a good name for it? Purplatypus (talk) 01:24, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Maybe "Mobile Apps - Deprecated" to keep them in the same part of the Index as the other pages? Or if you think that's not important, then "Old Mobile Apps" (or Outdated or Deprecated). Anything else you come up with should be fine. I think it's not a page that people need to be able to find easily. LadyAlys (talk) 10:17, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Ok--I went with "Old Mobile Apps" since I'm not sure the word "deprecated" would be familiar to everyone. Purplatypus (talk) 17:21, January 23, 2016 (UTC)